


Her Secret Weapon

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-16
Updated: 2004-10-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Early AtS S2.





	Her Secret Weapon

"You tried." Cordelia reached her hand out, touching Angel's arm. "There was nothing you could do."

He shrugged her off. "There's always more." Walking into his office, he sat down on his chair. Picking up the file on his desk, he went to close it out. The client was injured and threatening to sue. Failed.

Cordelia stuck her head into the office. "Still brooding?"

"What does it look like." He shuffled the papers.

"Got my secret weapon against broody vampires." She smiled and pulled her hand from behind her back. "Free samples of new hair care products from The Body Shop."


End file.
